Saturday Night At The Movies
by Ashley.X.Rose
Summary: Jensen is bored, the team take a trip to the movies. Fun, Laughter & Chaos ensues. Rated T for language and very mild violence. R&R - ONESHOT!


**Hey my lovely readers. **

**I've been having real trouble finishing Becoming A Loser because this was in my head and refusing to leave until it got written :) I have to say that this was inspired by LaylaBinx, her Losers oneshots are so good and I just _had_ to try one of my own! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**A/N - I own nothing, this was written purely for amusement purposes only :)**

* * *

"Anyone up for a movie?"

Jensen was stood in the kitchen doorway shoving handfuls of pretzels into his mouth. He was bored and very restless, it had been quite a while since the Losers had some time for themselves and being so far away from his family, Jensen had no idea what to do. Clay, who was sat on the couch with his face buried in a newspaper, looked up and shook his head in the tech's direction.

"Not tonight, Jensen," the Colonel answered before re-directing his eyes back to his newspaper.

Jensen looked to Roque who was polishing every knife he owned on the dining room table.

"Not even if you paid me, Jensen," answered Roque before Jensen even had the chance to ask him directly. The Colonel and his second in command were the toughest nuts to crack, so Jensen decided it was a lost cause and went to find Pooch.

The mechanic was sprawled out on his bed, flicking through various magazines that he kept in his bedside table. Jensen stood in the doorway fisting the bottom of his t-shirt, waiting for Pooch to notice him.

"What do you want, Jensen?" Pooch asked, not looking up from whatever it was he was reading. Pooch seemed grumpy, but Jensen was so bored he didn't seem to care.

"You wanna go to the movies?" the younger man asked, flashing Pooch a pearly white smile when his team mate finally looked up at him. Pooch chuckled.

"No thanks."

"Why not?" moaned Jensen, throwing his arms in the air in a strop. Pooch expressed amusement at Jensen's tantrum before returning his attention to his magazines.

"Do you know how much Pooch-time I usually get? None. I'm having some tonight. Go ask Cougar."

Jensen turned and headed out of Pooch's room, quietly mumbling 'Again with the third person,'

The sniper was sat in his room cleaning his rifle.

'What a surprise,' Jensen thought to himself. Cougar spent 95% of his time cleaning his rifle, if not more. Jensen had always thought that Cougar would make someone a lovely husband if he loved his partner half as much as he loved his rifle. The look of concentration on Cougar's face made Jensen shudder; he loved that face.

"Hey…um, Cougs?" Jensen spoke, just loud enough for Cougar to hear him. The sniper silently met eyes with the tech.

"Sí?" Cougar replied, simply.

"I was just wondering if … um, you wanted to go to the movies with me?"

Cougar raised his eyebrows and Jensen realised what he said, his eyes widened.

"Shit…no I didn't mean like on a date. No offence, I mean I'm sure you'd be a lovely date and all but I just meant because I'm bored. So whatcha think?" Jensen struggled to meet eyes with the sniper, Cougar just chuckled and shook his head.

"No thank you. Maybe another night." Cougar went back to cleaning his rifle and the tech let out a loud sigh as he walked off.

Jensen sulked into the kitchen, sighing loudly and dragging his feet. He opened each cupboard one by one before slamming them shut loudly and sighing once more after realising there is nothing to entertain him in any of them. He made his way back into the front room, slumping down on the sofa and flicking through every channel, sighing his loudest sigh when he found nothing to watch.

Clay's eyes watched Jensen very closely. The Colonel was unsure as to why he was delaying the inevitable. If no one wanted to go to the movies with Jensen, then the youngest member of their team would be restless for the entire night and end up driving everybody crazy which would just end up causing arguments where Roque would threaten to cut Jensen's head off and Cougar would punch Roque in the face. Surely it would be a lot less effort for the whole team to enjoy a night at the movies together? After all, it wasn't as if they got opportunities often to just have fun as friends outside of the military, surely they should be making the most of it? Clay threw his newspaper to the coffee table and stood up, clearing his throat.

"Losers!" Clay yelled at the top of his voice, causing Jensen and Roque to look in their Colonel's direction and Cougar and Pooch to appear out of their rooms.

"Sup, Clay?" asked Pooch.

"Be ready in five," ordered Clay, "We're going to the movies."

The beam from Jensen's smile could have lit up the entire room, he excitedly stood and skipped to his room to get ready, Cougar shrugged and followed. Roque glared at Clay, the captain was shaking his head.

"You're shittin' me, right Colonel?"

Clay shook his head, sitting down and tightening his shoe laces.

"Awh, c'mon Clay," moaned Pooch, "I was gonna get some serious relaxing done tonight."

"Really, Pooch?" Clay laughed, "You think you'd get any relaxing time with a restless Jensen roaming the house?"

Pooch stood up and headed for his room, throwing his arms in the air in defeat. "I'll go get my coat."

Roque shook his head and chuckled. "I ain't watchin' no chick-flick, Clay."

Clay didn't have time to respond to Roque's remark. Jensen came bouncing into the front room, closely followed by Pooch and Cougar. The tech almost ran to the front door, nearly knocking the coat rack down when he swung it open.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for?" Jensen asked impatiently as he made a dash for the car. Cougar followed leaving Pooch and Roque to shake their heads at their Colonel.

"Let's go, Soldiers." smirked Clay. The Colonel was determined for his team to have fun.

If only he knew what they'd let themselves in for.

…...

Jensen had been very bouncy during the car ride, so when they finally arrived at the movie theatre everyone was relieved to get out of the car.

For a Saturday night, the movie theatre was surprisingly quiet, so the Losers got to the front of the queue almost immediately. The cashier was a young man named James. He looked to be in his early twenties and Roque judged by the look of him that he spent more time doing math then he did doing women.

"Good evening, my friend." greeted Jensen as the Losers crowded around the ticket office.

"How can I help you tonight, gentlemen?" James asked with less enthusiasm than the team had expressed upon being told they were going to the movies. Clay didn't think less enthusiasm was possible. Jensen turned to the rest of the team.

"What do you guys fancy watching?" the younger man asked. Every member of the team called out a different film, much to the amusement of Jensen and James.

"O…kay," said Jensen looking up at the screen which displayed the choice of films. "How about that new Kate Hudson movie?"

Everyone wanted to slap Jensen round the back of the head, but Pooch got their first. Jensen turned and gave Pooch a shove.

"What? It was a suggestion," Jensen defended his remark.

"Yeah," Roque mocked, "A suggestion that five grown men spend their Saturday night together watching a god damn chick-flick."

"Hey if you're not comfortable with your sexuality Roque-man then…," before Jensen had the chance to finish his sentence, Roque had lunged at him.

"Let me at him, Colonel," begged Roque as Clay, along with Cougar, stood in-between the fired up captain and the smirking corporal. James looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh or call security so Clay knew he needed to bring the situation under control.

"Enough!" barked the Colonel, "Jensen, Cougar and Pooch go get in the queue for popcorn. Roque and I will decide on the film and meet you in there,"

Jensen's huffed, "But Clay…,"

"Don't make me throttle you, Jensen." Clay warned with a calm smile, patting Jensen on the shoulder and nudging him towards the food counter. After a quick sulk, Jensen followed Cougar and Pooch and left Roque and Clay to apologise to James.

"That's no problem sir," enthusiastic James said, "What movie can I get you tickets for?"

Clay looked to Roque and the captain shrugged.

"Just give me five tickets to the film with the most gunfire and violence you have showing?" Clay smiled, handing the guy a fifty and insisting he kept the change for the trouble.

…...

Clay only needed to see Cougar to figure out that Pooch and Jensen were arguing. The sniper was stood silently as far away from them as he could, his hat tipped low to cover his face. Clay searched for Jensen and Pooch and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw them. They were each holding a bag of sweets and arguing over what drinks to get. Pooch looked like he was about to pull out his gun and shoot Jensen, Jensen looked amused. Figured. Clay approached the pair and grabbed the sweets, bringing their argument to an abrupt halt.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to my team of _adult_ men," began Clay, "but if this bickering does not stop this second, then I'm shooting you both in the head right now and that would not be fair on the lovely people who would have to clean it up. So … so, _behave yourselves_!"

Jensen and Pooch tried their best not to laugh at their Colonel's outburst but they could not help themselves, so Clay left them to their fits of giggles and went to buy some popcorn.

"Tell me again why this was a good idea?" Roque asked Clay whilst they were queuing for food. Clay looked over at Jensen, Pooch and Cougar who had finally walked over to join them. The three of them were laughing amongst themselves at something Jensen was saying.

"Because if we don't start doing normal things then we're all gonna end up bat-shit crazy," answered Clay with a smile.

"Yeah," mumbled Roque, "I was starting the think we're losing out Brady Bunch image."

…...

"_Another _Star Wars film? _Seriously_?"

Jensen's rant had Cougar and Pooch in stitches. The past four film posters that the tech had spotted had _something_ wrong with them, and when he had noticed a poster advertising another movie in the Star Wars franchise, Cougar swore the younger man nearly had a heart attack.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love a bit of Princess Leia as much as the next geek but did you guys _see _Clone Wars? Dave Filnoi, poisoning great movies since 2008. Unbelievable. Shit like this should be illegal. Don't you think?"

Pooch and Cougar didn't have time to answer. Clay came over and shoved a large bucket of popcorn into Jensen's arms. The tech happily started munching on it immediately.

…...

After handing out the rest of the snacks and drinks, the Losers finally made their way into the correct movie theatre and found some seats in the dead centre which everybody were happy with. It went Pooch, Jensen, Cougar, Clay and finally Roque. Pooch had insisted he sat on the aisle and Roque had insisted he sat as far away from Jensen as possible. Jensen didn't sit still in his seat until the theatre went dark, he was too busy assessing the company the team had. In a theatre that seated around two hundred people, only twenty of the seats were filled including the Losers. In front of them sat five male college students, right at the back sat two middle-aged couples and then there were six teenage boys sat right near the front.

"You know what I hate about the movies?" Jensen asked once the trailers had started, shoving popcorn into his mouth as he spoke.

'Damn it,' thought Clay, 'I only got him that to shut him up.'

When no one responded, Jensen just kept talking "I think it's too dark in here, yeah it needs to be dark to be good but does it really need to be _pitch black_?"

"Shut up, Jensen," said Roque.

"I mean, what if I can't find my drink? And oh my god, can you believe this film?" Jensen pointed to the trailer on the screen, "Tom Cruise playing someone young and cool, talk about unrealistic. Dream on Maverick!"

Clay leant over Cougar and shoved Jensen in the arm. The colonel could see that the guys in front of them were getting aggravated by Jensen's constant talking. Jensen sat quietly for the next few trailers until he just couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What the fuck?" he spat, almost dropping his popcorn, "No way in hell could a car that old do a spin like that, are you kidding me?"

"Jensen, be quiet," ordered Clay. One of the guys from in front turned to face Jensen.

"Shut the fuck up, man. I'm trying to watch this." The guy turned around before he had the chance to notice the glares coming from the five men behind him. Yeah, Jensen was pissing everyone off, but no one got to talk to him like that except his team. Jensen frowned, grabbed a handful of popcorn and launched it at the guys in front of them. The guy turned around, his face red with anger.

"Aren't dogs supposed to be kept on leashes?" the kid spat, earning a snigger of approval from his friends.

"Actually, dogs don't tend to take trips to the movies. Retard," Jensen's comeback had Pooch in stitches, and the rest of the team trying to cover up their grins. Clay knew that this situation could get a bit out of control, the college kids were getting more wound up by the second.

"You wanna take this outside, tough guy?"

Jensen looked at Clay.

"Don't even think about it." warned Cougar. Jensen was just laughing at the guys tough guy attitude, the whole team knew that the little brat wouldn't stand a chance against Jensen.

"Just shut up and watch the movie, little boy!" Roque shouted at the group in front of them. The guy in the middle gave Roque the finger. Roque reached for a knife in his boot but before he had chance to reveal it, the Losers were approached by an usher.

"We've had complaints about a commotion," the young man said politely, "If you guys can't sit quietly then I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to ask you to leave."

"Yeah you heard him," mocked one of the guys in front.

The usher shot them a glare, "That message goes for you too!"

The Losers sniggered as the mouthy guys went bright red as the usher turned and headed back out. Jensen made an effort to sit still and quietly, but as soon as the usher was out of sight one of the guys launched his drink at Jensen, hitting him square in the face, soaking the tech. The five guys erupted in laughter.

"Son of a bitch!" growled Clay as Jensen took off his glasses to clean them.

"You okay Jensen?" Pooch asked, offering the young man some napkins to dry himself off which Jensen ignored as his placed his glasses back on. Cougar went to make a move but was beat to the punch by Jensen. The youngest member of the team stood up and launched himself over the seats, grabbing his adversary, knocking them both to the floor and then dragging him to the aisle. The bastard's buddies immediately stood to defend their friend as Jensen started throwing punches, only to find themselves been dragged away by the Losers.

"Not so funny now throwing a drink in someone's face when you get punched in the face after is it you idiot!" shouted Jensen. Roque held to of the guy's friends back, leaving Clay free to drag Jensen away from the fight just as the usher re-entered with security.

"Everybody out of here before I taser all your asses!" the well-built, burly security guard shouted in warning. Clay gave the nod for his team to release the little brats and leave.

The Losers made a swift exit to their car before the little fuckers had chance to follow them and the team had chance to inflict some real damage

Jensen decided he needed to dry off a little before getting in the car. Cougar handed him some napkins from his pocket and Jensen started dabbing away at his face and then his t-shirt.

"You know, Cougs," smiled Jensen, "I swear that if I'd have moved a couple of seconds later than I did, you would have beat me to the first punch?"

Cougar shrugged. "You would have done the same for me."

"Yes sir I would," agreed Jensen, throwing the used napkins in a nearby trash can. The tech threw Cougar a bit smile before climbing into the car.

"Does anyone else really fancy Chinese food? There's a bowling alley just up the road that serves _great _Chinese food."

"No!" was the reply from everyone.

…...

The car ride home was silent. Pooch drove, Cougar had shotgun and Jensen sat in the middle of Clay and Roque in the back. Jensen turned to Clay.

"Maybe going to the movies wasn't my greatest idea, huh Colonel?"

Clay patted Jensen on the back, "How about next time we just rent a movie and stay in, sound good kid?"

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Yeah I guess that wouldn't be too bad."

_Shit,_ Cougar and Pooch though in unison, _Jensen at the movie store. God help us!_

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think? I have a few more ideas so please leave some reviews and let me know if you think I should continue writing these :)**

**Thanks guys. Love love love. Ash xx**


End file.
